


感官丧失

by syx8059



Category: SZ - Fandom, 索隆x山治
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syx8059/pseuds/syx8059





	感官丧失

在和山治发生争吵后，索隆其实想象过很多种情况。  
-  
比如他可以忍受山治阴阳怪气的嘲讽，痛痛快快地打一架，大不了手臂被他踹青掉一块，用冰敷一下也就没事了。  
-  
可他从来没有想过，当他终于解开了自己所有的困惑，面对的却是一个几乎丧失了所有感官的厨子。  
-  
他安静地坐在床上，像具人偶般漂亮得让人不敢伸手触碰，却也连带着生命迹象也一同失去 。阳光的照射将他本就白皙的肌肤泛起一层淡淡的晕，看上去仿佛他马上就会在阳光里消失一样。  
-  
索隆不觉将山治的手攥出了淡淡的红痕。而山治微微偏头，伸出手指在索隆的手背上轻轻叩了几下。  
-  
“绿，藻，头。”  
-  
索隆抬起头，看见他咧开嘴，神色里竟莫名有几分释然。  
-  
“是你吧？”  
-  
“是。”  
-  
山治长长呼出了一口气，重新摆过头，仰起头怔怔望着天花板的方向，许久又喃喃了一句：-  
“还真是想要抽烟啊……”  
-  
“至少在最后一点感官也丧失之前——”  
-  
“……”  
-  
感觉到了那变化了的手心温度，山治终于微微勾起嘴角，似乎猜到了索隆心里在想什么。  
-  
“啊，你不会是在想——‘白痴你哪里还尝得出烟草味’吧？”他反问道，低哑颤抖的声音里还夹杂着几分强撑的笑意，“就算尝不到，嘴里有点什么总会让我觉得没那么不害怕啊……”  
-  
或许是索隆迟迟没有反应，他说到这里默了片刻，才再次开口道：  
-  
【“不管怎样，能回到你们身边真的太好了。”】  
-  
最后的声音几乎细微得几乎听不清，索隆看着他用尽所有力气对他绽开笑脸，只觉得心底翻涌的情绪再也抑制不住——  
-  
“那就一直留在我们身边啊。”  
-  
他咬着牙说，在理智做出判断之前已经前倾身子，在与山治十指相扣的同时，将吻落在了他的嘴唇。  
-  
【你一定还能感受到我唇间的温存吧。】  
-  
【那便无须害怕。】  
-  
显然没有料到索隆会在听见他的话后突然俯身吻上来，山治在被吻住那刻诧异地睁大了眼睛，他下意识地想要抬手去推，被紧紧攥住的手却只是微微动弹了一下便被压制得更紧，最后只能从被堵住的嘴中发出几声零碎的呜呜声。  
-  
“绿、绿藻头——”  
-  
索隆没有理会那微弱的呜咽，他接起吻就像野兽侵袭，毫无章法而又笨拙野蛮，还没清晰地感受到唇间的温存缠绵便急冲冲闯入，交缠间他似乎感受到两人牙齿碰撞的声音，下一秒便准确地捉住了山治躲闪不及的舌尖。  
\--  
被索隆死死钳住的山治似乎还没反应过来，以至于当索隆舔弄起他的唇瓣时无意识地便微张开嘴，将索隆极具野性的气息都接纳了进来，逐渐丧失的力气使他完全无法抵抗他那霸道的侵略，山治的手在他的胸膛前徒劳地推搡了几下，随后便无力地垂了下去。  
-  
不知过了多久，索隆才结束了这个单方面占据了优势的吻，他稍稍撑起身子，打量山治因为短暂性缺氧而涨红的脸颊，喘气而上下起伏的胸膛，以及那伴随着呼吸微微颤抖的眼睫，忍不住再一次俯身，动作轻柔地吻上了他的眼睑。  
-  
“看着我，厨子。”他边吻他边呢喃道，唇瓣在他的脸颊上缓缓下移，替他舔去了残留在嘴角的晶莹，“快点看见我。”  
-  
他说着腾出一只手，搂住了山治那因发软而不住往下滑的腰，将头埋进山治的脖颈侧方，像是标记所有物一般，在山治的颈侧留下了一连串亲吻啃咬的痕迹。  
-  
山治不留神便将急促的喘息声漏出了嘴边，他努力地想要将头偏到一边，伸出的右手在虚空中胡乱地抓了几下，最终却落回了索隆那茂密发间。  
-  
“你疯了……绿藻头，你疯了——”  
-  
他反复地嘟囔着这句话，用左手遮住了自己的双眼，话语里却听不出有丝毫的抗拒。索隆又一次回想起那男孩说的话，嘴角终于微微扬起，多了几分得逞般的笑意。  
-  
“他也是喜欢你的，是吗？”  
-  
是的。  
-  
得出这个答案后的索隆没有犹豫，他用手扯开山治的领子，连替他将扣子一粒粒解开的耐心也没有，手已经探入衣衫下摆，顺着那紧致的腹肌纹路一路向上，最终停留在了山治的胸前。  
-  
他清楚地感觉到当自己布满薄茧且温度微凉的手覆上那白皙肌肤时，山治纤瘦的身体似乎轻微抖了一下，而他也没打算给山治喘息的机会，指尖抚摸上那受了刺激后微微凸起的红缨，缓慢地揉捏起来。  
-  
乔巴说了，他放缓了山治的触觉速度。  
-  
而现在的他虽然失去了腿部的触觉，却保留了上半身的敏感。  
-  
“你……你到底在干什么？”山治断断续续地发出喘息，无意识地揪紧了索隆的头发，连带着手腕亦被刺激得一阵发抖。然而索隆却没有说话，他揪住山治左边的乳尖狠狠一拧，在听见对方狠狠地倒吸冷气后低下头，俯在了山治的胸前，就这样隔着薄薄的衬衫，伸出舌头舔弄起山治的右侧，一边听着山治发出抑不住的细碎呻吟，直到津液将那衬衫沾湿染透，隔着衣料便能看见那充血红肿的乳头后才罢休。  
-  
他不费吹灰之力便脱下了山治的裤子，看见那灰色内裤前端鼓鼓囊囊的一小包后垂下眼帘，覆在山治耳边轻声道：  
-  
“你能感受到我要做的，是不是？”  
-  
山治迷迷糊糊间只觉得耳畔被呼得酥酥麻麻，从嘴边不自觉溢出的上扬尾音就像催情剂般，令索隆光是听见便觉得小腹一热，胯间的巨物隐隐有了要抬头的迹象。  
-  
他将山治的内裤褪至膝盖，用半跪的膝盖分开他无力的双腿后，用手握住山治勃起的性器时低声喊了山治的名字。索隆低下头，将温热的呼吸呼在了那微微颤抖的充血性器上，感受着它在手中跳动，然后张开嘴含住了它。  
-  
“啊……唔——”  
-  
浓稠的味道在一瞬间占领了口腔，索隆小心地不让牙齿嗑疼他，就那样沿着柱身自上而下舔弄，在顶端刻意地打舔弄出更多的黏液，只觉得耳边回荡的全是粘腻的水声与迷乱的喘息。胸腔里心脏跳动的幅度连脑袋的思绪也一并搅乱，索隆不断地亲吻舔咬山治的阴茎，听见山治的声音骤然拔尖的前一刻松开嘴，然后被山治射了满脸的精液。  
-  
“哈、哈……”  
-  
山治高潮后的喘息还在耳边，索隆抬手，毫不在意地抹了一把脸上的白浊，注意到山治的双腿不知在何时微微曲起，蜷起的脚趾亦在微微发颤。  
-  
他迟疑地伸手，往山治的小腿肚用力一掐，下一秒便感觉到山治小腿猛地一紧，久违又熟悉的脏话在耳边炸开——  
-  
“我草痛死了你到底想在干嘛——”  
-  
索隆一顿，终于忍不住笑了。而山治亦随之一顿，后知后觉般意识到了什么。  
-  
【他的触觉回来了。】  
-  
索隆的手轻轻摩挲过山治腿上的伤口，一边将他的双腿拉开一个更大的幅度，他埋头，将吻一个个印在山治那滑嫩的大腿内侧，嗅到那尚未褪去的粘腻浓稠的味道后不禁起了坏心，他抬手将那脸上的白浊揩下，捧住山治的脸庞，用手指抵住了山治微张的唇瓣。  
-  
山治下意识地想要用舌头把它推出去，下一刻索隆便不由分说地掐住他的下巴，将那携带着特殊气味的手指放入了山治的口中。  
-  
“唔，嗯……”  
山治阻止不及，来不及吞咽下去的唾液被手指搅弄得从嘴角淌出了一条细线，莫名又滋生出了几分情色的味道，索隆看了不由喉咙微动，正想要进行下一个动作，却看见山治咂了咂嘴后微微蹙起了眉头。  
-  
“……真腥。”  
-  
他吐出这句话，脸上显露出了几分复杂的神色，索隆只觉得心底一阵澎湃，他一把将山治揽进了怀里，感觉山治缩了缩肩膀，手抵在他的胸膛前，嘴里小声地嫌弃了一句：  
-  
“一身汗臭味，你现在是不是连一周一次的澡都不洗了？”  
-  
“你记得可真牢。”索隆微微颔首，在山治的耳畔低笑道，然后成功看见山治的耳梢像发烫一般滚起了绯红，“可你这几天不也一样？”  
-  
“妈的白|痴绿藻，离我远点——”  
-  
感觉怀里的厨子又恢复了以往那样气急败坏的声调，索隆畅快地大笑出了声，他再一次用力地吻住了山治，用尽了自己所有的深情与欣喜，将所有的情绪都用那温柔而缠绵的吻倾诉给了他。  
-  
【他的厨子，正在恢复感官】  
-  
被紧紧搂住的山治没有反抗，只是在那个吻结束后发出了几声意味不明的抱怨，索隆抵住他的额头，用鼻尖亲昵地去蹭他的脸庞，他拨开山治脸颊两侧的发丝，抬眸看见了那双水蓝色的眸子。  
-  
像是一片海般温柔的颜色。  
-  
不再是沉寂的死水，那海面重新泛起了涟漪，将他的倒影一并映在和眸底深处。  
-  
对视那刻山治忽然微微扬起了嘴角，轻声说道：  
-  
“几天不见，你顶着的绿藻还真是茂密了不少啊？”  
-  
“啊啊……拜某人所赐吧。”索隆从喉咙里发出几声低笑，一边也没停下手中的动作，托起山治的臀部令他将双腿盘在自己的腰间，从腹卷里取出润滑剂拧开了它的盖子。  
-  
山治刚刚恢复视力就被面前这幕看得一怔，睁大眼睛结巴地问道：“你——你这是从哪里来的——”  
-  
“罗宾给的。”  
-  
索隆简短地答道，也不管山治是不是能听见，便将那挤在手上的润滑剂探入了山治的后方。从未被开拓的后穴在感受到异物后下意识地收缩试图将它排出体外，索隆却拿出了比任何时候都要认真的架势，把那些黏黏液体不断地往山治的体内探，他伸手拽住山治想要逃跑的小腿，将他整个人压在身下，成功挤进了第二根手指。  
-  
“唔！“  
-  
那粗糙的指腹在内壁里反复来回的摩擦试探，并且不断朝着伸出摸索，山治只觉得一阵怪异，他明明应该排斥的，内壁却不知在何时随着索隆的戳弄一张一合收缩起来，只感觉所有的燥热都汇集在了腿间，前端释放过的性器也再一次颤巍巍有了抬头的迹象，山治微蹙起眉头，死死咬着嘴巴不让自己发出羞耻的声音，腰却在不觉间扭动起来。  
-  
“别，别碰那——啊、啊……”  
-  
听见山治骤然提高的声调后索隆一顿，又尝试着往那指尖触到的软肉研磨了一番，山治的腰顿时弓起，继而却在索隆那试探的动作里又塌了下去，他抬手咬住了自己的手腕，却没能拦住那带着剧烈喘息的呻吟。  
-  
索隆若有所思地盯着山治那泛起红的眼圈，继而扬起一个恶劣的笑容，他趁着山治失神的空当将第三根手指也挤了进去，一同朝着山治的那块敏感处揉弄，令山治在下一秒便再也抑制不住声音带着哭腔喊出了声，整张脸蛋都染上了暧昧又漂亮的潮红色。  
-  
他几乎见过厨子所有的模样，开心的愤怒的沮丧的阴沉的，甚至是炸毛一般张牙舞爪的，却从来没见过他在床上被玩弄得泪水涟涟声音破碎的可怜样子。  
-  
【唯独这个时候，他一点也不想饶了这个厨子。】  
-  
山治的另一只手紧紧攥着床单，只把那白色布料拽得变了形，他胡乱地想要摆脱索隆的控制，却在无意识间用双腿将索隆的腰夹得更紧。似乎是受到了鼓励，索隆垂眸打量他那又一次可怜兮兮地淌出水的阴茎，抽出手后拉下拉链，将那早已经忍耐了太久的灼热抵在了山治的穴口。  
-  
“会疼，我轻点。”  
-  
他俯在山治耳边轻声说，然后将自己那发烫的硬物缓缓地送入到了山治的体内，尽管已经努力地做了开拓，第一次被插入的后穴依旧紧得将他绞得动弹不得，索隆深吸一口气，吻了吻山治因为被撑开后蹙起的眉头，就那样僵住身子，再一次抚上山治的勃起，上下套弄着试图让身下的人放松。  
-  
“抱歉，厨子。”  
-  
他说，感觉到山治伸手环住了自己的脖子，像是回应般将吻轻轻落在了自己的脸侧，然后在用低哑的声音说：“动吧。”  
-  
他说完对他微微扬起嘴角，温柔地笑了。那笑容令索隆再也按捺不住内心翻涌的悸动，吻住他的嘴唇后身子一沉，缓缓抽送起来。他听见山治发出了一声闷哼，落在他耳边就像是鼓励一般，他循着记忆寻找山治体内的敏感点，在找到它后又一次如愿地听见了山治那抑制不住的甜腻的喘息，只觉得自己在那山治的体内又胀大了一分。  
-  
“啊，那、那里——”  
-  
被反复抽插的甬道在液体的润滑下终于变得不再干涩，索隆用手固定住山治的胯部，抽送的动作从最初的小心翼翼变作了大力顶弄，他变着花样去刺激山治那敏感的一点，听着他那婉转又带着几分哀求的喊叫声，在高潮快要来临时将山治翻过身子，托着他的小腹用力地将自己顶入，将那滚烫炽热的液体全都射入在了山治体内。  
-  
几乎在同一刻山治也射了出来，第二次高潮后他如同虚脱般趴在了床上，胸脯还在随着亢奋后的余韵起伏着，索隆望着他那被金发半遮颜的侧脸曲线和那微微滚动的喉结，不觉俯身亲了亲他的胡茬，低声说了一句：  
-  
“厨子，我爱你。”  
-  
“你听见了吗？”  
-  
他问，随后感觉山治埋在枕头里发出了几声闷笑，勾起的声调令他的心也在一瞬间变得柔软一片。  
-  
“白|痴啊你……”  
-  
“我听见了。”


End file.
